Altophobia
by Yaoifan101
Summary: While being stuck on the roof of Memorial. Reid discovers that Luke has Altophobia... LuRe ReidXLuke Yaoi T to be safe


Reid growled silently as he once more attempted to open the door. He was currently standing on the roof of the hospital with Luke. And as Lady luck would have it the door was jammed; and they had not had any luck opening it.

Luke groaned leaning his head back, "Why does this keep happening to me!" he groaned. Reid stopped pulling on the door and looked at the blonde.

"This has happened to you before?" he asked incredulously. Luke looked back at the red headed surgeon.

"Yeah...once last year Allison and Casey tried to get me and Noah back together by trapping us on a roof," he drawled looking at the ground. Reid frowned hearing his ex-patients name spoken.

"Alright," he interrupted quickly holding a hand up. "If this concerns Noah I don't want to hear anything else." Luke rolled his eyes slightly but nodded in understanding. Even though they had been going out for awhile now and Noah was history, there was still some- okay a lot of tension between Reid and Noah. On the occasions Noah did come and visit Luke, Reid and him tended to always butt heads at one point or another.

Reid then began tugging on the door handle once more. "God damn it!" he swore in frustration; finally releasing the handle. Reid let out a sigh shifting his weight onto his other foot while absentmindedly rubbing his hands. "Well it looks like we're stuck here until someone comes and un-james the door."

Luke let out a distressed whine at that and whirled around. "God no!" he groaned. Reid furrowed his brows watching the blonde. "Why are you being such a spazz?" he inquired. Luke ran both of his hands through his hair nervously. "I'm not being a spazz!" he argued.

Reid walked over to him, "Sure you're not," he said sarcastically. Luke shot a glare at him as the red head walked to the edge of the roof.

"Are you sure it's jammed? Maybe you didn't pull it hard enough!" Luke suggested turning around. Reid looked back at Luke; quickly grabbing his arm, seeing he was going to try to walk back over to the door. "Leggo!" Luke snapped.

Reid remained unthreatened though; while becoming very curious instead. Reid casually tugged the boys arm so that he was standing next to him. Allowing Reid to get a better look at him, he immediately noticed that Luke was sweating lightly, trembling, and breathing rapidly. Reid's brows knitted together raking his eyes over his lovers body.

He could see that Luke was extremely tense, even showing signs of paranoia. Wringing his hands, dilated pupils, shifting his weight, constantly looking around.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" he questioned staring at him. "What do you feel sick or something?" he asked. Luke shook his head in reply though. "Then what's wrong with you?" he asked dumbfounded.

Luke's eyes then drifted from Reid to the edge of the wall that they were standing next to. And as soon as he did his gaze shot downward to the street below. Luke's eyes grew rounder upon seeing it, he felt nauseous, he could feel himself growing off balanced as the street began to grow farther away to Luke. He quickly tore his gaze away, while stumbling backwards from the edge; shuddering.

Reid looked at him in question, the surgeon looked at the blonde and then over the edge of the building, he'd seen how wide Luke's eyes had gotten when he looked over. Reid's eyes grew wider when his brain began piecing it together. He looked back at the blonde

Then it hit him.

His face changed from confused to heavily amused. A large grin breaking onto his face.

"Oh my god," he said chuckling uncontrollably. Luke glared at him, "W-What the hell are you laughing at?" he stuttered. Reid still had a large grin on his face when he managed to dull it down to chuckling. "If this isn't karma I don't know what is." he stated.

Luke looked at him while panting rapidly still but remained utterly clueless as to why Reid was laughing. Reid finally calmed himself down and looked at Luke again.

"Does the word Irony mean anything to you?" he asked smirking. Luke knitted his brows together continuing to look everywhere like he expected something to pop out at him.

"I-Irony? W-What w-what does that have to do with a-anything?" he asked quickly.

"Ironic that you Luke Snyder are afraid of heights," he accused. Luke's head whipped around to glare at the doctor.

"I am not afraid of heights!" he stated defensively. Reid raised a brow unbelievingly.

"Oh really?" he inquired. Luke shook his head letting out a groan running his fingers hectically through his hair.

"N-No no no I'm not!" Luke swallowed a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. He panted looking back at Reid. "I-I just...I don't like..r-really high places." he stuttered glancing back down.

"Yeah it's called Altophobia." he informed smugly.

"I don't have a phobia!" he snapped. "I just h-have a..slight fear of heights." he lied rubbing his arms.

Reid rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Luke, you really expect me to believe that?" he asked crossing his arms. "Yeah, _slight_ fear, bullshit." he said curtly. "Luke you're having a complete meltdown."

"Am not!" Luke argued.

"Yes you are, you're doing the exact same thing I did when we were trapped in that elevator." he contradicted smugly. "So this is why you flipped out when I said the door was jammed!" he mused chuckling.

Luke obviously wasn't sharing in Reid's amusement at the moment either. Luke glared at him slightly, unable to keep himself calm long enough to hold a steady glare towards the older boy.

"S-Shut up!" he snapped sitting down. He shut his eyes and pressed his hands tightly against the sides of his head. Trying to take in steady breaths. However, he only continued to hyperventilate. Much to the blonde's frustration.

"Why should I? If I recall you showed me little to zero consideration when we were trapped in that elevator." he rebutted.

"I d-did not! I helped you too!" he argued. Reid crossed his arms looking down at the blonde boy.

"Yeah after I slammed you against a wall you helped me," he replied dryly.

Luke shut his eyes even tighter; the altitude was making him nauseous and dizzy. And even if he didn't like to admit it he was freaking out. "However, before that I recall you practically throwing my fear in my face...hmm now I wonder if I should return the favor," he hummed in thought.

"Don't you dare!" Luke snapped fearfully at him his eyes flying open when he heard this. Reid didn't seem to notice him though, instead he took a few steps towards the edge of building. Luke shut his eyes again feeling another wave of nausea sweep over him.

Reid nonchalantly peered over the edge of the building, "How big do you think this building is anyways?" he asked out loud. He tilted his head a little, "My guess is probably pretty big considering those people look like ants." he said. Feeling a spark of satisfaction when Luke flinched.

Reid was only a human being after all, and hell revenge was sweet.

"You think a fall this high could kill you?" he questioned with interest. Luke whined gritting his teeth together; he shut his eyes even tighter as his frame began shaking more. Sending shivers throughout his entire body along with tingles that could be described as painful.

"Reid stop it," Luke said through his teeth. Reid continued to ignore his boyfriends protests.

"Yeah, I bet it could," Reid nodded agreeing with himself. "Yep, you'd probably go splat right on the sidewalk," he said craning his neck a little appearing to look over the streets.

Luke found himself pushing his hands against his ears in an attempt to block out the sound of Reid's voice. As if life was taunting him though, it did little to help, Reid's voice could still be heard quite clearly.

Reid remained unaware of Luke's actual reactions to his taunting as he continued looking down at the streets below.

"Makes you wonder...if you were standing at the edge of the building and someone accidentally pushed you forward.." he started a certain tone edging his voice that made Luke even more nervous.

Luke pressed his hands against his ears harder this time. He didn't want to hear it!

"Reid, I'm serious stop that!" he said louder. Reid once more ignored him and continued tormenting his lover.

"And then, you lose your balance, and you end up toppling over the edge of the building!-"

Luke could feel his eyes heating up involuntarily.

"REID STOP IT!" he shouted finally.

This time Reid did, feeling a little surprised at hearing Luke shout at him. Luke shuddered keeping his eyes shut as tears began running down his face.

"Please just stop," he pleaded. Reid widened his eyes a little, finally tearing his gaze away from the streets to look back at Luke.

His eyes grew wider in surprise seeing tears on Luke's face. He frowned a slight panic showing in his eyes.

"Hey, don't do that," he pleaded softly stepping forward towards the boy. He could feel that ugly icky feeling growing in his stomach, something Luke was good at making him feel, guilt.

Reid frowned sighing heavily; hearing a small sob slip past the younger boys lips. Reid walked forward until he was standing beside Luke.

"You weren't supposed to do that," he said softly; kneeling down next to him. He felt his expression sink more noticing that Luke barely noticed his presence. Suddenly Reid could hear a string of silent sobs and whimpers coming from the boy.

He reached out slowly and gently wrapped his fingers around Luke's wrists. Carefully pulling his hands off his ears and lowering them. Luke frowned through his sobs, not opening his eyes, he attempted to pull his wrists from Reid's grasp.

"No, go away," he protested in a watery voice. Reid frowned seeing that Luke was obviously upset with him. He really couldn't blame him either. Reid kept his grip on the boys wrists; noticing that Luke wasn't even pulling very hard, probably because he was to weak at the moment.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay," he said silently. Luke sniffled at that and held back sobs, but still tried to pry himself away from the doctor. "Hey come on, don't do that." Reid said quietly.

"No, I-I told you to go away," Luke choked out trying to silence himself. Reid frowned and gently pulled the blonde against him; wrapping his arms around him. Luke felt whimpers pour from his mouth despite his attempts to stifle them.

"No, I said g-go a-" Luke sobbed out trying weakly to pull back.

"Shhh, it's alright." Reid cooed softly to his frazzled lover. Who finally seemed to give up and curled himself against the surgeon; who noticed the boy was shaking almost violently in his arms. He began rubbing his back comfortingly and stroking his hair hoping that it would calm him down. "It's alright Luke, I'm here okay." he comforted. Luke continued to sob relentlessly.

"Shhh shh, it's okay, I've got you, you're okay." he reassured. Gradually he felt Luke's shaking lessen. He glanced down at the boy, who was now sitting in his lap, tears staining his flushed cheeks.

His eyes looked reddened and glassy but on the bright side the tears seemed to be drying up now. Luke's head was still mostly buried against Reid's chest, seeming to refuse to look up at the red head.

"..Better?" Reid asked feeling the need to keep his voice silent still. Luke was silent a few more seconds before he glanced up at the older boy for a moment and looked back down. But nodded against him.

Reid sighed silently in relief. Luke closed his eyes lifting his head up and rested it in the crook of Reid's neck.

"Much better. Thank you," Luke whispered as his voice felt sore now. Reid smiled slightly leaning back a little when he felt Luke shift in his lap again. Luke lifted his head up so he could look Reid in the eyes.

"But, next time could we maybe skip the tormenting and go right to the comforting?" he asked smiling weakly at him. Reid looked at him before chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged." he agreed. Leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the boys lips.

END

_**kay hey guys this has actually been on my computer awhile but i never finished it and i finally did. I like in this one the comfort scene mainly because I like all the things Reid says. But whatevs actually i postEd this one on the LRO website first making it the first fic I posted there first and not here...Also it's the first fic i posted there that wasn't one I had already posted on here...wait..thats the same thing..WHATEVS! REVIEW!**_


End file.
